


Basking in the Morning Light

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Spicy Trickster One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Prompt writing, Tumblr Prompts, hints towards sex and sexual encounter, the girls are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox came to the conclusion that he was naked before his eyes could even open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking in the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Neri for this prompt on Tumblr... (that any many others that may or may not include: Adam and Yang, Nora/Ren, and Bunanas)

Fox came to the conclusion that he was naked before his eyes could even open. He normally slept in the near nude due to his roommate situation—Coco has walked in on him far too many times while he was sleeping in the nude (and this was when he wasn’t dating her. But that month of that trial relationship was a different story). The ache was the next thing that formed—sure he was used to a little ache after a workout, but this, this was a different kind that came only with a marathon of sex.

Fox groaned rubbing his nose and cheek against the pill—oh, that wasn’t a pillow. That was an arm. He snapped his eyes open at the feeling of skin. It was a nicely shaped arm covered in skin that reminded him of that dark chocolate that Velvet was so obsessed over. And that arm didn’t end there—no no—it was attached to a shoulder, and from the position the man was resting in, Fox’s gaze leapt from shoulder to lips and finally to his eyes.

And those were some really nice eyes.

All golden and sleepy—content. Wow, those were some really, _really_ nice eyes.

The man gave him a small smile, the rising sun sending the room into a golden glow. Framing the man in a halo of sorts; so _fucking_ beautiful that Fox had to swallow thickly. “Who topped?” that slipped out—he had a horrible case of loose tongue when it came to people he found attractive.

The man grinned wrapping an arm around Fox’s shoulders and pulling the orange haired man towards him. He pressed a kiss against Fox’s forehead, his nose buried in the ruffled deep orange hair. “You _begged_ like a slut,” the man purred.

Fox blushed pushing the males face away from his, “Oh shut up!” Fox quickly pulled the grinning man’s face back towards his, crashing their lips together in a kiss that held too much teeth. Both men shifting, tilting their faces and opening their months to press their tongues together in a slide of tongues.

Fox could only assume that that blind date that Velvet set him up with (this guy who he was currently naked and in bed with) ended with a success. He wouldn’t lie and say that he remembered the last hour of his evening—how he got back to Sage’s place or even how the sex was. But he was willing to make this a thing—the sex and a second date.

And when Sage’s hand tugged at the hair of his nape, Fox concluded that yes, yes he was up for a second date—maybe even a third one too. Just _holy shit_ _keep doing that thing you’re doing with your mouth_!


End file.
